


避尘比你舒服

by charliexin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliexin/pseuds/charliexin
Summary: 一个道具play，加上伪be





	避尘比你舒服

王一博抱起肖战把他放在化妆台上，这个化妆台可真是绝了，肖战坐在上面，两人的下面正好抵在一起，“想好了？给肖老师一次反悔的机会”王一博抱着肖战的腰，把自己挺立的阳物顶在肖战的小腹上，嘴上说的好听，身体上是半分没有要给肖战反悔的意思，肖战看着身旁的避尘咽了咽口水，这东西……真的不会把自己弄坏么？“王老师……算了吧……”肖战声音本来就糯，此时还因为讨饶带着几分撒娇的意味，王一博心一软差点答应了。

“肖老师，别怂啊”王一博的手不安分地在肖战腰上的软肉掐了一下，果不其然怀中的可人儿闷哼一声，身体不住地颤栗起来，王一博没打算放过肖战，好看的手伸进肖战的衣服里继续往下探，顺着裤子的缝隙，王一博那双手溜了进去，隔着内裤抓住了肖战的那出，“嗯哈”肖战咬着嘴唇不愿发出羞耻的声音，但身体总归是诚实的，破碎的喘息声从肖战嘴里传出，倒是有几分欲拒还迎的味道，王一博的手开始缓缓前后撸动起来，没几下，阳物的前段冒出了些水，裤子直接被打湿了。肖战的眼神逐渐涣散了，叫声也越发娇媚，身体逐渐弓起来，下体不自觉地迎合王一博的爱抚，两条又白又长的腿缠上了王一博的腰，眼睛上蒙上了一层水务，王一博知道他快了

王一博使坏的松开了撸动的手。肖战被吊在高潮边缘不上不下的，身体饥渴难耐，后穴也渗出了水，一阵一阵地收缩，他想要，想要王一博摸他，想要王一博把他按着肏，肏到他什么也说不出来，只会哼唧哼唧地叫

但是被比自己小六岁的弟弟弄成这幅样子，肖战实在拉不下脸去说那些害臊的话，只好自己靠着背后的玻璃，腾出一只手打算自己撸，刚要抓住自己的那处，王一博的就抓住了他的手，“肖老师这是干什么呢？”肖战瞪王一博，这不是明知故问吗？但是此时此刻肖战蒙着水雾的眼睛瞪王一博一点威胁的意味都没有，反而有一种邀请的感觉。

王一博趁热打铁，把眼前这个快被高潮这件事情逼疯了的可人儿抱紧，连哄带骗地说“肖老师，试试看避尘，我就给你好不好？”肖战带着哭腔，话都说不清楚了“呜……王一博…你不是人……我不要……”王一博低头一看，怀里的人眼泪早就流了一脸，身体一抽一抽的，“我就要你……就要你…有这么难吗……”

心上人都这么说了，这要是还能忍，王一博他就不是人！

王一博三下两下把自己和肖战的裤子扒了，把肖战的腿分开，温柔道“肖老师乖，自己抱着”肖战愣了一下，抱住了自己的腿，王一博摘下来了自己的抹额（假设抹额是动漫里的吧）蒙上了肖战的眼睛，“你干什么？王一博？”肖战摇了摇头，想把抹额甩下来，但是还是无济于事，“你还系死结？！”王一博亲了亲肖战的额头，“乖”

王一博在肖战的隐秘处轻轻揉摁，按出了一道小缝，缓缓送进一个指节，肖战哼了一声，咬紧了自己的嘴唇，交代了出来，高潮过后身体已经没有了力气，化成了一滩水

内道的温热紧致让王一博一愣，虽说不是第一次干这种事情，但是王一博还是会感叹一声，“你比魏无羡还要懂得撩拨”

等到扩张的差不多了，王一博悄咪咪地拿起了那把凶器——避尘。肖战感觉到一个冰冷的东西抵在了自己的小穴，肖战一下子就知道了，王一博这厮贼心不死“王一博！你还……是不是人”后半句话肖战的语音已经变了个调，原因无他，因为王一博把避尘剑柄的头挤入了他的小穴，冰凉的触感和温热的小穴成了鲜明的对比，才一个头，肖战就觉得自己处在冰火两重天，阳物又颤颤巍巍地抬起了头

王一博没有理会肖战，专心致志地欺负着肖战娇嫩的小穴，王一博看着肖战已经适应了，又推进了一截，肖战一惊，猛地收缩小穴，避尘竟退出了一点。王一博好像和他杠上了，一个用力，把整个剑柄都推了进去。“哼…嗯~”肖战实在受不了了，叫出了声。避尘的剑柄上有密密的花纹，这些不规则的花纹划过敏/感点简直要命。王一博猛地一顶，肖战惊叫了一声，眼泪哗哗地下来了，从头发丝到脚尖无一处不再叫嚣

“要……还要……”肖战已经爽的说不出话来了，只能断断续续地呻吟出声。等的就是肖战这句话，王一博快速地抽插避尘，像是要把肖战给撞碎，在几个回合以后，肖战射了出来，接着就晕了过去

倒也不是晕，只是最近几天拍戏太累了，再加上王一博这么一折腾，体力透支，睡了过去。王一博看着肖战的睡颜，叹了口气，不忍心叫醒他，只好自己解决了当下的生/理问题

“真是败给你了”

第二天，肖战醒来以后，看着躺在自己身边的王一博，一脚把人踹下了床

“王一博，避尘比你舒服”

“你走吧”

“我以后和避尘过”

**Author's Note:**

> 不要转发，谢谢


End file.
